


A Hundred Years

by xbleeple



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen accomplished so much in a hundred years, but what couldn't she do?





	A Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week 2018
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt - Tears

People always joked about Helen being ‘locked away in her tower’ once she moved to Old City and opened the sanctuary there. She never went back to England unless it was necessary, always in and out, never lingering, and she refused to ever step foot back in Oxford. As her personal losses wore on throughout the years, she pulled away even more. Finding Henry and having Ashley had started to pull her out of her reclusive shell and helped her integrate back into the world a little more beyond abnormals and work. She started to more firmly integrate a separation between her personal life and her work life, no matter how much they constantly intermingled with each other. She moved some residents around and rejiggered the rooming system of the house. Residents on the furthest end, staff between her and them, but always buffer space from even the staff. Two rooms minimum, only compromised when they were on overload. Her room was the corner, Henry next to her and once Ashley moved into her own it was the one directly across from hers.

When Nikola had been provided space in the house it was in the staff space on the side furthest from Helen. It was her way of keeping him close but maintaining some space between them. He never came to her room, and only a few times did she come to his but never to stay. It wasn’t until they moved underground that his quarters were placed next to hers, provided he wanted to stay. He joked that she better have some clothes for him to wear considering every suit he owned had just been incinerated. He was surprised to find that the closet was stocked with the majority of his favorites along with a few new pieces well tailored to his frame. The first few months as he stayed in his new quarters he would wake in the middle of the night on occasion when he would actually sleep. He was never quite sure what pulled him from his slumber even with his heightened senses and it was never at a consistent pace.

It wasn’t until a year later after he had moved into Helen’s room that he realized what had been waking him those first few months. The first scream practically sends him flying off of the bed, his eyes searching around the room frantically looking for intruders. By the second he realizes she’s having a nightmare. He puts his hand on her shoulder and softly calls her name, increasing in volume until he gives her a hard shake and calls her name firmly that she snaps out of the dream with a sob and her daughter’s name on her lips. He wraps his arm around her from behind and cradles her close as she sobs, her body shaking harder than he’d ever seen before.

“Another hundred years and I still couldn’t save her.”


End file.
